1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary drive for a tool holding device in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 herein.
2. Prior Art
Tool drives for lathes have to fulfill the requirement of operating at a relatively high speed of rotation and a relatively low torque. Tool drives for milling machines on the contrary have to fulfill the opposite requirement, i.e. operating at a relatively high torque and a low speed of rotation. In the case of machining centers, which combine a lathe and a milling machine, separate drives with separate tool changing devices are consequently provided for machining by turning and machining and milling.